Someone they never knew
by Hotchickdude
Summary: When Kate's alone in the hatch, she hears a noise, but when she finds a trap door with a young girl in it, who is she? How did she get on the island? And how long has she been locked up? What is her past?
1. Chapter 1

I am thirteen years old and I think LOST is an awesome show, I actually had a dream about this story and I thought it made a good story, so I decided to write it.

----

Kate walked into the hatch and sighed, she walked over to the laundry room and dropped her armful of laundry, she began to stuff them into the washer when the 'beeping' sound went off, she looked around for someone to enter the code, but no one was there. She dropped the shirt in her hand and rushed over to the computer, she quickly entered in 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, the timer reset itself and she headed back to the laundry room, but not before she heard something, a faint pounding sound.

Kate looked around the room again. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" she called, there was no reply, and she could no longer hear the sound. She shook her head, she was imaging things, she finished the load of laundry and began to fold them when she heard it again, a faint pounding, she left the clothes and walked into the living room. "Is someone here?" she called, trying not to show how scared she was.

The pounding sound stopped. Kate looked around the room confused. "Hello?" There was another pound. Kate walked over to the 'pantry' where the noise came a little louder, but still barely hearable. "Hello?" she called out again. She walked into the pantry and turned on the light.

There was another pound, Kate looked at the ground confused, but for the first time, she noticed a rug in the corner of the room. She walked over to it, and pulled it off, she gasped as she saw a trap door. There was another pound, it was defiantly coming from below. "Hello?" she called. "Can you hear me? Is anyone down there?"

"Help!" a very faint young voice cried. Kate's eyes widened, she looked around for some kind of a opening, but found none, she quickly found a knife and began to pry the door open, she lifted up the heavy door and looked down, it was pitch black.

"Hello?" Kate asked. Someone below started to cry. "Just a minute!" Kate shouted, she ran and grabbed a flashlight, she turned it on and shined it down into the small room, she saw a young girl, huddled in a corner with a blanket rapped around her. "Oh my god!" Kate muttered.

The girl began to cry harder. "Please help me!"

"Just a minute! I have to find a ladder!" Kate said. "Here! Take the flashlight!" she dropped it, but the girl didn't move, Kate ignored her and hurried out of the room, she ran into the living room, just then, Locke walked into the hatch.

"Hi Kate!" he said as he shut the door behind him. "Nice day,"

"Locke! Thank god! I need your help!" Kate said, she was sweating, she seemed to be out of breath.

"With what?" Locke asked as he took off his backpack.

"Umm, do-do you know where a ladder is?" she asked.

"Yeah," Locke said. "It's in the laundry room, why?"

Kate didn't answer him, she quickly ran into the laundry room as fast as she could, Locke was right behind her.

"Kate, Kate what's going on?" he asked.

"There's a girl, she's trapped in a cellar or something, in the pantry." Kate grabbed the ladder, and hurried towards the pantry.

"What?" Locke asked as he followed her.

"Grab another flashlight," Kate said. Locke took one out from his pocket. "See?" she said as she looked down at the trap door. Locke hurried over to it and shined his flashlight in it.

Locke scratched his head.

Kate started to lower the ladder into the room. "Hey, you still there?" Kate called down. There was no reply. Kate began to climb down the latter, she took the flashlight from the ground and shined it over to the girl, she was still huddled in the corner. "Kid?" Kate asked as she walked closer. "Are you okay?" Kate hurried to her side and lifted her up, she walked over to the ladder and slowly made her way to the top, which was very hard, carrying an extra eighty pounds.

"Here!" Locke said as he extended his arms to grab the girl. "I got her!" Kate let go of the girl and Locke pulled her up, Kate hurried to the top and sighed. "She has a fever." Locke said as he checked her forehead.

Kate nodded. "I'll find Jack," she said as she stood up.

"No, I'll get Jack," Locke said as he carried the girl into the bedroom and placed her on the bottom bunk. "You stay with her."

"Okay," Kate said.

Locke nodded and ran out of the room.

Kate looked down at the girl; her face was dirty, she lad long black curly hair that was a mess. Kate ran into the kitchen and got a wet wash cloth, she hurried back into the bedroom and began to wash the girl's face, she looked at the old dirty blanket wrapped around the girl's body, she gently removed it, the girl wore jeans that was caked in dried dirt, her white t-shirt was stained. Kate quickly pulled a clean blanket over her, she heard the hatch door open, she quickly turned to see Jack and Locke hurrying into the room.

Jack hurried to the young girls side, he felt her forehead and opened her eyes. He took off his jacket. "Kate, I need some water," he said. "And another blanket." He pulled up the stool that was in the corner of the room next to the bed.

Kate hurried out of the room.

Jack turned to Locke. "Locke, can you go get some fruit?" he asked.

"Yeah," Locke hurried out of the room.

Jack wiped the girl's face again, she shivered, Jack began to check for any broken bones, but found none, her knuckles were scraped and bruised up pretty badly though. Kate walked back into the room with a glass of water and a blanket, she handed Jack the water and spread the blanket over the small girl.

"Thank you Kate," he said as he lifted the girl's head up and tried to make her drink some water. "Come on," he muttered as the water slipped from her mouth down her chin. "Kate, what happened? Locke didn't tell me anything."

Kate looked from the girl to him, then began to explain what happened.

Jack looked down at the girl once Kate had finished the story. "How long was she down there?" he asked, more to himself then anyone.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, why or how anyone would keep a little girl down there."

Jack wiped her forehead with the wet rag again. "She needs to drink," Jack said as he looked up at Kate, he remembered when Sawyer was hurt, Kate had made him drink when he couldn't.

Kate picked up the glass of water and sat down next to the girl, she lifted up the girl's head. "Hey, sweetie, you need to drink some water, okay?" she said in a smoothing voice. "Okay? Can you do that?" she lifted the water to the girl's lips and began to give her a drink.

Jack smiled and looked down, Kate had a way with people that he didn't.

"Hey!" Locke said as he came into the room carrying a couple pieces of fruit. "Here," he tossed a couple of them to Jack.

"Juice?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, we need some juice, but she also needs to eat," Jack said. "I'll go make some." He stood up.

"No, Jack stay, I'll make it," Locke said as he took the fruit back and walked out of the room.

"Thanks." Jack said as he sat down.

Just then, the girl's eyes fluttered open, she looked around curiously, almost afraid. "Jack," Kate said calmly. "She's awake."

Jack looked up at Kate and the girl. "Hey," he said as he scooted his stool closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

The girl looked from Kate to him not knowing what was going on. "Good," she said as she began to sit up, but fell right back down. "My head hurts," she muttered.

"I know," Jack said. "That's what you get when you don't eat or drink for a couple of days."

"It's not my fault… I didn't have any food or water left," she said as she rubbed her head. "Where's Patrick?" she asked.

Jack looked over at Kate. "Who?"

"The guy who runs this place." She murmured.

"I only know about Desmend." Jack said.

The girl yawned. "Oh."

"Who is he?" Kate asked.

"He, he's the one who put me down there." she said as her eyes closed, but she forced them to stay open.

"Why _did _he put you down there?" Jack asked.

"He thought I was an 'other' or something like that, I had no clue who an 'other' was, but he didn't believe me, he was scared of me, he said that 'my kind' took his friend." The girl said as she wiped her hair out of her face. "So he put me in there, away from him, I guess he didn't want to kill me, he gave me lots of food and water, and he said he would check on me, but he didn't…" she wiped away a tear, now her voice was full of hatred. "I yelled to him once, I wanted something, I don't remember what, but he got so mad that he hit me, he hit me really hard and told me NEVER to make a sound again, or he would kill me."

Kate was shocked, she turned to Jack and she knew he was as shocked as she was, what kind of person would ever do that? "How long were you down there?" Kate asked.

The girl took a deep breath. "Four years."

----

So, what do you think? Should I continue? Or just give it up now, please let me know! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys liked it!

----

Last time on 'Someone they never knew'.

Kate was shocked, she turned to Jack and she knew he was as shocked as she was, what kind of person would ever do that? "How long were you down there?" Kate asked.

The girl took a deep breath. "Four years."

This time…

----

Kate gasped and Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're joking right?" he asked.

The girl didn't seem to mind that Jack didn't take her seriously. "No, I'm not."

Kate felt a tear escape her eye, she quickly wiped it away, four years? Alone? "I'm sorry," Kate said as she patted the girl's shoulder. "I'm really sorry honey."

The girl nodded. "It's fine, it's all right." She said with a small smile.

Locke walked back to the room with a glass of juice; he looked around at the sad faces. "Did I miss something?" he walked over to Jack and handed him the juice. "Hey," he said as he turned to the girl. "What's your name?" he crossed his arms.

"Abigail," she said as she turned to him. "But call me Abby."

"How old are you Abby?" Kate asked.

"Twelve," Abby answered. "48 days ago."

Kate nodded. "How'd you get to this island?" she asked, it was one of the first question that ever entered her mind when she had seen her in that small room.

Abby froze, and thought back to that day... .

_"Dad, this is Great!" Abby said, she was about eight years old, her black curly hair came to her shoulders, she had a huge smile plastered to her face. Just then it hit her, she turned on her microphone. "Dad, this is great!" she said into the headset. _

_Her father turned to look at her, he smiled back. "I'm glad you're enjoying this Abigail, for a long time you wouldn't step near a plane." He said. _

_Abby looked down at the ground hundreds of feet below her, they were flying over the ocean in Abby's dad's private plane he had bought, he lessons to teach people to fly. "Well, after what happened you didn't expect me to jump right in a plane did you?" she said, a little rudely. _

_"I'm sorry…" her said as he turned his attention back to sky. "It's nice up here though." _

_Abby nodded. "It sure is! It's wonderful! I feel like a bird or something!" _

_Her dad laughed. "I know what you mean, the first time I was up here with my dad… it was wonderful." _

_"What's that dad?" Abby asked as she pointed to a big black 'thing' of smoke that was coming right at them. _

_Her dad turned to the right, his eyes grew wide with fear. "I have no idea!" he shouted, it got closer, and it made a horrible noise. Abby covered her ears. "ABIGAIL! WATCH OUT!"_

"Abby?" Jack asked a little concerned, she seemed to be a million miles away. "Abby?"

Abby blinked. "Sorry," she said as she cleared her throat. "Just a bit tired, I'm not really sure what happened." She didn't feel like telling them that a 'Black smoke monster' attacked them, it sounded just a bit crazy.

Jack and Kate exchanged glances.

"You know Abby, we've seen a lot on this island, monsters, polar bears, no one's going to think it's crazy." Locke said.

Abby froze, he had just read her mind, she quickly turned and stared at him. "How did you know?" she asked.

Locke shrugged. "I don't know, I had a feeling I guess."

Abby looked down. "I- I... I was on a plane with my dad... private airplane, we- we were just going for a ride... I saw something..." she looked up at Kate, Jack and Locke who were all staring at her. "A monster, it was... black smoke, it came right at us, hit the plane, we slowly began to fall... we landed on this island..." she wiped a tear away.

Kate blinked slowly. "What happened to your dad?" she asked gently.

Abby held her breath.

_Abby screamed as they soared through the air, they were falling... falling... she spotted an island. "DAD!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, the island seemed to 'appear' out of nowhere. Abby turned to her dad, his head rested on the controllers. "Dad?" she asked nervously, she crawled over to him, there was blood everywhere. "DAD!" _

_There was a big 'Thud' and the whole plane shook, they had landed. Abby started to cry. "DAD! Dad wake up now! Don't leave me like this! Come on dad!" she sobbed. _

_But her dad didn't reply. She turned him over and froze, blood was all over his chest, Abby covered her mouth with her hand. "Dad?" she shook her head. "No, no, no!" she sobbed, she fell to her knees and sobbed. _

"Abby?" Jack asked.

Abby burst into tears. "He died... HE DIED!" she sobbed. "He-he was covered in b-b-blood." she was having trouble breathing.

Kate put her arm around Abby's shoulder. "Shh..." she said in a soothing voice. "It's okay, it's all right..."

Abby shook her head. "No it isn't, and it's never going to be! It hasn't for the past FOUR years!"

Locke rubbed his bald forehead. "I'm sorry Abby."

Jack didn't know what to say, he had seen what the monster had done to the pilot, if her dad was even half as covered in blood as he was...

"I'm sorry," Abby said as she wiped away her tears. "I-I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine," Kate said as she ran her fingers through Abby's hair. "It doesn't matter."

"I don't usually cry." she wiped away her tears.

"Abby, what happened next?"

Jack looked over at Locke gave him a disapproving look.

Abby looked up at him. "You mean how I got here?" she asked as she looked around. Locke nodded. "A few days after... we crashed, I began to explore this island a bit, it seemed like a whole new world... I liked it at first... but then it got scary, I found a door to this place, and came in, a man was here... Patrick, you know the rest after that." she said as she sighed. "What are you doing on this island? How'd you get here?"

"Plane crash." Kate said. "Along with other survivors."

Abby nodded. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"About fifty days," Jack replied.

"Oh,"

"You need to get some rest," Jack said as he stood up. "I'll check on you later."

Abby smiled. "Thank you."

Jack nodded and walked out of the room with Locke right after him.

"Well... don't let the bedbugs bite." Kate said, and then walked out of the room.

Abby smiled, then fell asleep.

----

So, how was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thanks you two people for reviewing! It meant a lot to me... :D

----

Abby woke up when a loud beeping noise began to go off, she blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the lights. Suddenly the beeping noise stopped. Abby sat up and rubbed her eyes, it felt like a dream... maybe it was a dream, maybe she was going crazy, maybe these people weren't really there. Abby shook her head and stood up, there was no way these people were not real, she walked to the door and opened it.

She looked around the room, it hadn't changed much since the first time she saw it, she spotted the lady who was talking to her in the bedroom and she hurried over.

Kate jumped at the noise of someone running, she turned to see Abby making her way over to her. "What are you doing up? You should be resting!" Kate said, she touched Abby's forehead, she no longer had a fever.

"I'm not tired, do you know how long I've slept down there? That's all you can do," she said as she began to look around again, then she turned back to Kate and sighed. "This doesn't seem real."

A small smile spread across Kate's face. "I'm sure it doesn't." Kate said. "You need to eat something." Kate said as she walked over to a table with some fruit on it, she picked up a banana and tossed it to Abby. "Here."

Abby quickly peeled the skin off it and ate the whole thing before someone could say 'Lost'. She smiled up at Kate. "Thank you."

Kate smiled back. "No problem... want another one?"

Abby shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure?" Kate asked as she began to get back to her job of 'cleaning' you could call it.

"Yes, I'm sure." Abby answered. "Hey… I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Kate."

"Kate, is there some place to shower around here?" Abby asked.

Kate nodded. "Yep, here, it's down that hall, the first door to the left."

Abby smiled. "Thanks!" she said before she hurried away.

----

Water had never felt so good on her skin before, it was like heaven, it was just the thing she needed, she hadn't had a bath or a shower in years. She turned off the nice warm water and stepped out of the shower, she quickly wrapped a towel around her, a second later Kate walked into the room with some clothes in her hands.

"Sorry," Kate said as she handed Abby a pair of boy shorts and a boy shirt. "They were… they belonged to a boy who isn't here right now, I think you need them more then he does." She said.

Abby smiled. "Thank you Kate." She said.

Kate nodded and walked out of the room.

Abby shook th water out of her hair, the drops fell all over the floor…

_Abby watched how raindrop after raindrop his the concrete, she smiled and looked up at her uncle who was watching a plane in the sky, she turned her attention back to the rain. "Don't you just love rain, uncle Steve?" Abby asked as she reached out her hand to catch a few drops, she smiled and looked up at him. _

_Her uncle Steve took a sip of his soda. "I don't mind, but I don't like it when your mom and pop are flying up there," his eyes never left the plane. "With your pop being so careless about the weather." _

_"Dad's not careless about the weather, uncle Steve." Abby said as she looked up at the plane. "He's just careless." _

_Her uncle laughed. "You're darn right he is Abby," he said as he took another sip. "How old are you again?" he questioned. _

_"Seven, remember, my birthday was two weeks ago?" she gave him a playful punch in the arm. "My dad's careless are you're a retard!" she giggled. _

_"Hey!" he uncle shouted, he sat his soda down on a table. "I'm going to get you!" _

_"You'll have to catch me first!" she shouted as she ran out of the hanger, with her uncle not more then a couple of feet away from her, she looked up at the plane with a huge smile on her face, she stopped. The smile instantly fell. Her uncle grabbed her and swung her around, she jerked her head back up to the plane. _

_"Gotcha!" he shouted, he looked up at the plane, it was falling, nose first. _

_Abby shook her head, this wasn't happening to her was it? She began to run towards where the plane would most likely land, with her uncle right behind. "PULL UP!" She shouted to her dad, they were almost at the ground. "DAD! PULL UP!" _

_CRASH! The plane hit the ground, Abby froze and held her breath, tears filled her eyes, her uncle made it to the plane that was now on fire, he managed to open the door, unbuckle Abby's dad and drag him out. "MOM!" Abby shouted. "MOMMY!" She ran towards the plane, but her uncle dragged bother her and her dad away. "Let me go! My mom's still in there!" _

_"It's gonna blow!" her uncle shouted, he jumped on top of Abby just as the airplane blew up. Abby looked at the bits and pieces of the airplane, it was on fire, she shook her head and sobbed. _

_"NO!" she sobbed. "MOMMY!" her tears were everywhere, like the drops that sprinkled from the clouds. "M-Mommy…" _

----

So, what do you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Abby walked out of the bathroom and back into the main room, Jack, Kate and Locke were talking.

"Abby!" Kate said, realizing she had just walked into the room. "Feeling better?"

Abby nodded. "Thanks," she said with a small smile. "Thank you all… for everything."

Jack nodded. "I'm just glad we found you in time." He said.

"Doc? In you here?" a familiar southern voice called through the hatch. Sawyer appeared in the room. "Why, look what the island drug in… doc, I'm seeing things."

"Sawyer, this is Abby."

"Hi Sawye-"

"And who the hell is she?" Sawyer asked as he turned to Kate. "What's she doin' here?"

Kate obviously thought he was being rude because she sent him an look that told him to shut up, but since when has Sawyer ever listened to someone?

"Hi." Abby said with a small smile.

"And how'd you get here?" Sawyer demanded, he turned to Kate. "How did I not know there was a kid in this freakin' place!"

Abby turned to Kate.

"Sawyer, we just found her, she's been in here the whole time, locked up." Kate said.

Sawyer turned to Abby. "Why were you locked up?"

"He was scared of me," Abby said.

"He?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer, come here, I'll fill you in while I clean your bandage." Jack said as he walked into the bedroom that had now become the hospital.

Sure thing doc," Sawyer muttered, he followed Jack.

Kate turned to Abby and smiled.

Abby looked down, another memory came to her…

_Abby looked down the whole, where they would soon place her mom, she turned to face her mom's coffin, a tear ran down her cheek, she couldn't believe her mother was really gone, it wasn't fair! Why her mother? Why not someone else's mother? Her dad walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she yanked away from him, she didn't want to be around a murderer, that's what she thought him as now, a murderer, the man who killed her mom. _

_She turned and began to run away, someone grabbed her and held onto her. "You should be here for her," her uncle said, she looked up at him, she could tell he'd been crying, his eyes were red and puffy. "You'll regret it if you don't." _

_Abby shook her head. "No I won't, I don't want to be near that murderer! I never want to see him again!" she shouted, she pulled away from him and ran, she ran towards her dad car and kicked it, then kicked it again. "I hate you! I hate you!" she cried as she continued to kick it, she picked up a rock and threw it through the window. "I HATE YOU!" she fell to the ground and sobbed. "Mommy, I need you…" she cried. _

_"Abby?" her dad's voice asked softly from behind her. "Abby," he lifted her to her feet. "I'm sorry." _

_"Leave me alone! You murderer! I never want to see you again! As long as I live!" She screamed. _

_The words hurt her dad like a thousand knifes, but he didn't let go of her arms. "Abby, it was an accident, the-" _

_"YOU KILLED HER!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, everyone turned their attention away from the priest who was talking about Abby's mom, to Abby and her dad in the parking lot. "You let her die! How could you?" Abby shook her head and yanked away from him. "You're not my dad! And you'll never will be!" she ran across the grass out of the graveyard as fast as she could, crying. _

----

The next chapter will be longer, and WAY better written, I promise! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Kate had found a deck of cards in a small cabinet, she began to show Abby how to play speed. Abby was a very fast learner. Abby piled all her cards in her hand down onto the pile. "SPEED!" She shouted happily. Kate sighed and rubbed her head.

"That's the third time you beat me!" Kate said, glaring playfully at Abby.

Abby smiled and shuffled the cards. "Thank you Kate, this is fun, I missed having fun…" she said, she stacked the cards and placed them back onto the table. "You said there was other survivors… can I meet them?"

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" Kate asked, pretending to feel hurt.

Abby smiled. "No, you're great, I just haven't been outside in a while… ya know?"

Kate smiled. "Sure, wanna go now?"

Abby nodded.

----

They walked towards the beach, Kate was holding Abby's hand, they both had smiles on their faces, to people who didn't know Kate, they would most likely guess that Abby was her daughter. They arrived on the beach, the first person Kate spotted was Claire. "Claire!" Kate shouted, she began to jog a little still holding Abby's hand. Claire turned to them, with an confused smile on her face.

"Hello…" she said, staring at Abby.

"Hi, I'm Abby, pleased to meet you." Abby said, she looked at Aaron, in Claire's arms. "He's beautiful, it's a boy right?"

Claire nodded. "Thank you," she turned to Kate. "Umm-"

"She was in the hatch… this whole time." Kate said. Abby let go off her hand and walked towards the ocean. Kate began to explain how they found her to Claire.

Abby walked into the ocean, the water reached her ankles, she smiled, it felt so good… so cold. She turned to Kate and her smile grew bigger. Suddenly, it began to rain.

Claire let out a small scream and rushed for cover, Kate followed her and called to Abby. But Abby didn't come, she walked over to a rock and sat down, letting another memory come…_Abby tucked her wet hair behind her ears, her new 'mourning' outfit was ruined by the rain, Abby was freezing, but she didn't notice, she was holding her legs to her chest, her head rested on her knees, she didn't remember how long ago she had ran away from the funeral, she didn't know how far she had ran, or how long it had been raining, she didn't care. She wanted to be alone. _

_She wiped away another tear that had escaped her eye, why couldn't she stop crying? She hated to cry, it was stupid, useless, and yet she was still crying. She missed her mom, so much already, she had been dead for only a couple of days and it felt like a lifetime. She never wanted to see her father again, never. Not her uncle either, why hadn't he saved her mother instead of her father? _

_She began to cry harder the more she thought about her mom, they used to have to much fun. She wrapped her arms around her legs, she looked around through her tears, she could tell she was in a park, she wiped away her other escaping tears. A light flashed on her, she covered her face with herhands. _

_"Abigail? Abigail Snow?" The man behind the light asked. Abby didn't reply, why couldn't they go away? "I'm officer Dan, you're father is very worried about you kid." He said. _

_"Tell him to go to hell." Abby said, at once she felt a little bad, she wasn't supposed to use language, but she didn't care right now. "I'm not going home!" she held back another sob. _

_Officer Dan exchanged glances with another officer. "Abigail, you dad's very worried about you, he misses you, he wants you home." He said. _

_"I don't care…" Abby said, a sob escaped her. "He murdered my mom… I never want to see him again!" she scooted away from the officers. "Please leave me alone…" _

_"Kid, he didn't murder your mom, the plane-" _

_"DON'T SAY THAT!" Abby shouted. "You're on his side! You're all on his side! He killed her! He- He lived and SHE died!" _

_The officers looked at each other again, then the other one spoke up. "Why don't we go inside my car? It's a bit chilly out here…" he shook some water off of his coat. "We can stop somewhere and get hot coco." _

_Abby shook her head. "No, I want to be alone…" She didn't want to cry in front of to police officers, but she couldn't stop herself, she began to cry, she cried so hard she felt dizzy. Officer Dan wrapped his arm around her, and carried her to his car. _

Abby pushed the memory away, she turned to Kate who was motioning her to come inside the tent, Abby slowly stood up and hurried inside.

"What were you doing?" Kate asked as she squeezed some of the water out of Abby's hair.

"I was remembering…" Abby said, she stared out into the rain.

----

So? How did you like it? Anyways, PLEASE review?


End file.
